Five Lives the Winchester Brothers Never Had
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: Self-explanatory
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Self-explanatory

Disclaimer: Kripke's…for now…just kidding…or am I?...yeah, I am.

A/N: this is just a random idea I had. The fisr two chapters are different "normal" versoins. By 'normal' I mean Mary didn't die, not necessarily "normal", if you know what I mean.

Chapter 1

Normal Version 1: Happy

The Winchester's were just your typical, suburban family living an apple-pie life. John and Mary Winchester had been happily married for years, and had five kids.

There was their oldest, Dean; the protector. He was fiercely protective of his siblings, loved football, baseball, and sports in general. Dean also had a love of music, and learned guitar and piano, but the musical side of him never really went anywhere. Friends came easy to Dean. He had had numerous girlfriends, but finally met Lisa in college. They had fallen madly in love and gotten married. Soon after they were married, the couple had Ben. Now they have another on the way. Lisa is a stay-at-home mom, and Dean is a fireman. Just like he always wanted.

Sam is their second; the brain. He's always been a very academic kid. He's loved to read as long as Mary can remember. His domain was usually the library, but like his older brother Sam enjoyed sports. Sam played soccer and baseball. Friends weren't as easy for Sam as they were for Dean. A lot of the time he fit in better with Dean and his friends, just because Dean made sure he fit in. Of course, then all the girls befriended Sam for his "hot older brother". Sam didn't mind too much, though. Finally Sam found his crowd, and made close friends. He got a full ride to Stanford at eighteen. He met Jessica Moore in college, and now they're engaged.

Rachel is their third; the wild card. She has tried it all. She went from soccer to volleyball to field hockey to lacrosse to piano to writing to drawing and then she finally found out she loved guitar. Unlike Dean, Rachel decided to go somewhere with her love of music. She started a band in high school with a few of her friends, and they really went places. Now she is studying music at Texas University. One thing that John, Dean, and Sam are concerned about is that her rock and roll career may lead to a rock and roll lifestyle.

Then there's Hayden and Hadley, the twins. Unlike their older siblings, they've never had problems showing their feelings. If they were mad, they'd yell, if they were happy they were hyper, and if they were sad they showed it. The twins both want to be actors when they grow up and are working with their acting guild in high school.

Everything for the Winchester's has been perfect. Once a month, they have a big family dinner to get everyone together, which is precisely why Sam and Jessica were standing outside of the Winchester home in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Sam and Jessica are here!" Hadley called as she raced over to the front door to answer it. She ripped open the door. "Sam! Jessica!"

"Hey Hadley," Sam grinned at his youngest sister.

"Jessica, Sam, it is so nice to see you two," Mary greeted her son and his fiancée.

"Hey Mom," Sam hugged his mother. "Are we the first ones here?"

Mary nodded, "You are."

"No surprise there," Jessica giggled. "Sam is annoyingly punctual."

"Yeah, he's always been that way," Mary smiled. She invited her son and daughter-in-law inside. The two headed into the living room. John, Mary, Hayden, and Hadley also gathered in there.

"So, how's the play going?" Sam asked his younger siblings.

"Awesome," they said simultaneously.

"When is it again?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks from Friday," Hadley said.

"Maybe Jess and I could come into town to see it," Sam suggested.

"That'd be nice," Mary agreed. "We could make it a family event; have Dean, Lisa, Ben, and Rachel come too."

Hayden made a face, "Dean and Rachel will mock us mercilessly."

"Yeah," Hadley agreed.

"No they won't," Mary shook her head. "Your brother and sister will be very supportive of you."

"Or they'll make fun of how stupid we look," Hadley retorted. "It's set in the 1800s! I have to wear this stupid dress!"

"Yeah, it's very frilly, and I have to wear tights!" Hayden added. "I don't even want to imagine what Dean and Rachel will say."

Mary sighed. She had to admit her eldest son and her eldest daughter did tend to joke more than their siblings. She can't remember a time when Dean and Rachel didn't have some sarcastic comment to make.

"You wear tights?" John grinned. Sam and Jessica grinned too.

"Oh, John, stop it!" Mary giggled. The doorbell rang and the twins jumped up to get the door.

Hayden ripped the door open to see his brother, Lisa, and nephew.

"Dean's here!" Hadley called.

Dean grinned, "Hey!"

"Ben, give me a high-five," Hayden requested of the six-year-old. Ben smiled and gave him a high-five. The teen then raced Ben into the family room, closely followed by Dean, Lisa, and Hadley.

Dean greeted everyone and then sat next to Sam. Mary knew her two oldest have always been the closest. They usually had the same friends growing up and hung out much more than their younger siblings. While the twins shared a special bond, they had their own friends. You could never split Dean and Sam up, though. In fact, after he turned ten, Dean was the only one allowed to call Sam Sammy. Lisa sat on the other side of Dean, and Ben squirmed in between Hayden and Hadley.

"Dean, would you make fun of Hadley and Hayden if you saw them in a play set in the 1800s?" Sam asked.

"That depends; do you guys have to say eth at the end of every word?" Dean smirked.

Hadley glared at her older brother, but couldn't stifle a laugh, "No."

"Then I think I could manage not to," Dean replied.

"Then you should come to their play two weeks from Friday," Sam said. The twins silently cursed Sam.

"Ben, want to go play a game?" Hadley asked, hoping to escape this conversation.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed. Hayden, Hadley, and Ben raced up to the twins' room. A while later Rachel showed up, and everyone cracked jokes about how she's always late.

"Shut up!" Rachel cried out during dinner when Dean made another joke about how she's always late.

"Oh, am I offending you?" Dean joked, ruffling her hair. Rachel smacked Dean's arm away. Lisa giggled at her husband's antics.

Mary looked around the table, watching dean annoying Rachel, watching Hadley and Hayden talk to Ben and John, watching Jessica and Sam talking about something. She was very pleased with her family. The Winchester's happily ate dinner as a family.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Normal Version 2

Summary: Self-explanatory

Disclaimer: Kripke's

Chapter 2

Normal Version 2: Not So Normal

His parents had been fighting since he was around 5 or 6, so it was no surprise to Dean Winchester when his parents divorced when he was nine. His brother, Sam had been 5 at the time, and his sister Corry had been almost 3. The three siblings became close after their parents divorce. They switched between homes. One week at their dad's, the next at their mom's.

Dean still remembered his mom's second wedding when he was eleven. He was still uncomfortable with her dating, so her getting married didn't particularly please him. Sure, Jay was a nice guy, but secretly Dean still had hopes she'd remarry his father. Really, Jay Weston was loaded. After they married, Mary and Jay moved into a huge mansion with a pool. Of course, after his mom was remarried his dad had to marry his girlfriend. Dean definitely didn't like her. When he was twelve his mom had his half-brother, Max. When he was thirteen his dad's wife had his other half-brother Chris. Soon after Chris was born, she left.

When he was fifteen his mom had his half-sister Dakota.

Throughout Chris's life, John dated random women. It was something Dean got used to pretty fast. But, when he stayed at his dad's house, Sam, Corry, and Chris would always ask him about all these women. He just told them they were dad's friends.

Eventually John dated a woman who was a painter. She was one of the weirdest people Dean has ever known. She had this Gothic daughter, who creeped Dean out a bit. She had been just a few years younger than Dean when they met (she was nineteen, he was 22) but this girl ended up having quite an effect on Chris. When Chris was fifteen, he announced he was bi-sexual. Chris has never known an official mom figure, and his dad was a drunk, so Chris turned out pretty screwed up. The closest thing to a mom he knew was John's third wife, a nice woman named Lynn, whom John married when Chris was 15. Dean did his best to take care of his younger siblings, half or not, but Chris had always been a problem child.

Max, however, was relatively normal. Max always looked up to his older siblings growing up. He tried everything they tried. Dean liked football, so Max played football. Sam liked to read, so Max read. Corry liked guitar, so Max learned guitar. Finally, he decided he liked hockey, and he got really into hockey. It was all Max ever thought about, talked about, or did anything involving.

As for Dakota, she liked to dance. She took dance and danced like there was no tomorrow. Dean, Sam, and Corry loved to go see their youngest sibling at her dance recitals.

Now, at 28, Dean is a fireman, married to a wonderful woman named Lisa, and he has a son named Ben. Sam is engaged to his girlfriend, Jessica, and they recently graduated from Stanford. Sam's a lawyer. Corry goes to Texas University. She and two of her friends have a band, and they hope to go places.

Max, who is 17, is still breathing hockey. Dean, Sam, and Corry try to make every game. Max's team is the undefeated champions. At their next game, there is supposed to be a talent scout, and Max hasn't stopped talking about it.

Chris, who is 16, is partying a lot. Dean's encouraged him to actually do something he likes, and Chris found out he really likes music. Now Chris wants to work at a record company. He also takes piano lessons.

Dakota, who is 14, is working hard at dance. Despite their diverse childhood, Dean, Sam, Corry, Chris, Mac, and Dakota are all very happy. Mary and Jay are happy. John is as happy as he'll get. Sometimes, Dean suspects John still loves his mother.

But it doesn't really matter. Tonight Sam, Dean, and Corry are going to a movie. They like to do stuff together once in a while so they never get too far apart.

Dean waited outside of the movie theatre for his siblings. Finally Sam and Corry arrived together.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam calls, running over to his brother.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Dean demanded, shivering. The cold weather of winter in Lawrence, Kansas shocks him sometimes. Dean watched a snowflake drift down and land on his brother's jacket.

"Nice to see you too, Dean," Corry replied sarcastically.

"I'm just cold," Dean murmured.

"Sorry we're late," Sam shrugged, and headed for the theatre. Dean and Corry trailed behind him.

"Did you two hear about Chris's new girlfriend?" Dean asked his siblings.

"No, what?" Corry asked.

"Dad's pretty sure she's on drugs," Dean replied.

Corry sighed, "I wish Chris would get his life together."

"I know," Dean agreed. "I think I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, if you can convince him to think about his life then you can certainly convince him to either get his girlfriend to quit getting high, or breakup with her altogether," Sam said.

"Okay, now stop, we agreed no family drama on these nights," Corry spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry," Sam apologized. The siblings bought tickets for a comedy that looked like it would be hilarious. They laughed the whole time, and then decided to check out this drama that one of Corry's friends said was really good. The three Winchester's all said it sucked. Of course, none of them are big on romances (which it really was) or dramas (after all, they get enough of that with their family). So, the three mocked the movie mercilessly while others cried the whole time.

"This is so retarded," Corry commented.

"I know," Dean agreed. "I'm breaking every no chick-flick moments rule I;v ever made!"

Sam and Corry laughed. Dean certainly wasn't one to talk about his feelings. Dakota was the only one of their siblings that was okay with showing their feelings. Sam was sort of okay about it, but he'd much rather just joke around with Dean and Corry.

After the movie the siblings walked around talking. Dean told them stuff about Ben, and Sam talked about Jessica's wedding plans, and Corry talked about her band. None of the siblings cared how screwed up their lives were; they were happy with the way their families turned out. After all, it could be worse, right?

Reviews are like crack...feed the addiction:P new chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Self-explanatory

Disclaimer: Kripke's…for now…just kidding…or am I?...yeah, I am.

Chapter 3

Dad's Dead

John Winchester couldn't sleep. He was lying in his bed, wide awake, simply staring at the ceiling. He turned to look at his wife, Mary, who was still fast asleep. Finally, he couldn't take it, and he got up, grabbed the baby monitor, and made his way downstairs, stopping to check on his two young sons. Dean was fast asleep in his bed, and so was baby Sammy in his crib. John smiled at his boys before heading downstairs.

It was clear already that Dean would make a great big brother. John and Mary both loved to watch Dean with his brother. He could make Sam giggle and he loved to play with his baby brother. Dean just couldn't wait until Sam was big enough to do bigger kid things, like tag.

John flopped in his chair and turned on the TV. He found an old war movie and turned it on, remembering his time in the Marines. It didn't take long before John did fall asleep.

He felt as though he'd been asleep five minutes, and maybe he had, because he hadn't looked at the time, when he heard Sam crying through the baby monitor. He yawned, looked at the baby monitor, and made his way to Sam's room.

When he reached his baby's room, John was stunned to look in and see a man standing above the crib. Without thinking, John ran in and tackled the man, or at least, attempted to. But the man turned around and flung John against the wall. But the strangest thing was…the man hadn't even moved a muscle. John tried to move, but slowly the man mentally moved John up the wall and onto the ceiling.

Mary Winchester turned over in bed. She thought she heard Sammy crying in the distance. She opened her eyes and discovered the baby monitor was missing along with her husband. She listened, and heard footsteps on the stairs, and figured it was John going to take care of Sam.

She lay there, trying to fall back asleep, but something felt off. She decided to just go check on everything to make sure it was all okay. Mary made her way down the hallway and to her youngest son's room. She peered in, and saw Sammy awake, but fine.

"Hey Sammy," she cooed to the baby. He smiled up at her. Mary noticed something on the sheet, and reached out to touch it, just as some drops dripped onto Sam, and then onto her hand. Odd, she thought, looking up. Her eyes went wide in fear. John was on the ceiling! His torso was cut and he had a look of horror on his face.

"No! John!" she screamed just as the ceiling burst into flames. The fire quickly engulfed her husband. Mary stared in horror at what was happening. She realized she had to pull herself together in order to save her sons. Mary lifted baby Sammy out of his crib and ran out of his room. She was a bit surprised to see Dean in the hall.

"Mommy? What happened?" Dean asked.

"Dean, honey, take your brother outside as fast you can!" Mary instructed, handing the baby to her eldest. "Now Dean, go!"

Dean obeyed his mother, and ran downstairs and out the front door.

"It's okay Sammy," he whispered to his baby brother.

Mary tried to think of any way she could help John. But looking at him, she realized it wasn't possible. The love of her life was gone.

"Oh, John, I'm sorry!" she cried, before hurrying outside. She picked her kids up and ran to the curb just as the house exploded.

Mary didn't know who called the police, but fire trucks and policemen had the street covered in minutes. She simply sat on the Impala, holding Sam with Dean sitting next to her. Dean stared ahead blankly. Sam was crying. Mary tried to comfort her youngest, but nothing seemed to do the trick. She couldn't believe what had happened. John was gone…he had been on the ceiling.

Police questioned her, but they thought she was just in shock when she told them about him being on the ceiling. She knew it wasn't just a house fire like they said. She knew the truth, even if no one else did.

She thought of that night over and over again for the next few days. She couldn't help but picture her husband on the ceiling, bleeding, and the fire…

At night, Dean always crawled into Sam's crib. Mary wasn't sure whether she liked him protecting his brother, or if it would be best to stop it. She stayed with her friends, Mike and Kate, but they didn't believe her story either. Not that she blamed them; she probably wouldn't if the situation were reversed.

"Mary," Kate told her all the time, "you need to start taking care of your children."

"I do take care of Dean and Sammy," Mary always replied. But Kate and Mike didn't think so, and Mary didn't know why. She started a journal, just so she wouldn't go insane. If no one would listen to her thoughts on John's death, perhaps she could just write about it.

Dean had stopped talking, and Sam cried a lot more. At dinner Kate and Mike would try to get Dean to talk, but Mary wanted them to leave him alone. She wanted Dean to deal with it in his own way.

"Dean," they would say, "do you like the chicken?"

Dean would shrug.

"Dean, do you want to play some baseball?" Mike would offer.

Dean would shake his head no.

They told Mary she needed to talk to Dean, get him some help. Mary knew what they meant, and she was not sending her son to a psychiatrist simply because he was upset. She did talk to Dean, he just didn't talk back. Mary secretly knew that Dean talked to Sam, and that was enough for her.

Eventually, Mary talked to a psychic named Missouri Mosely. Mary discovered John had been killed by something supernatural. Mary began hunting the things that go bump in the night, and she wouldn't stop until she killed whatever had taken her husband.

A/N: So, this chapter ends kind of abruptly, so, just so you know, it's supposed to turn out like the actual series does, except with Mary replacing John. Also, I'm currently working on the last two chapters, so I'm not sure when I'll update next. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Self-explanatory

Disclaimer: Kripke's

A/N: I think this chapter is kind of random, but hopefully you guys like it!!! Last chapter should be up soon:)

Chapter 4

Orphaned

7-year-old Dean Winchester was trying to sleep, he really was. But do you know how hard it is to sleep when you know your dad is two days later than he said he would be, and you know he could be dead out in the woods? Dean lied awake, hoping against hope that he'd hear the motel door open and Dad would be there.

Dad was hunting a werewolf. He had told Dean it would only be one night, and he'd be back by the time Dean and Sam woke up. But that was two nights ago. Ever since their mother had died three years ago, when Sammy was a baby and Dean was four, Dad had been hunting scary things.

Dean turned over and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, though. Dean wondered if he'd ever be able to sleep.

It didn't take long to run out of food. The family hadn't had much of a stock since it was supposed to be a quick hunt, and over the days Dean had done his best to make it last, but even with Dean skipping breakfast, they were running low. A week after the day their dad had supposed to have returned, they completely ran out. Dean didn't know what to do, because it didn't take long for the hunger pangs to set in for Sammy.

"Sammy, please don't cry," Dean pleaded, but the three-year-old was hungry. It had been nearly 14 hours since he had eaten last, even more for Dean who had decided to skip dinner so Sam could have more.

Sam's loud crying had the motel manager banging on the door.

"Winchester! Open up! You haven't paid rent, and your kid is being way too loud," the manager yelled.

"Sammy, I am begging you to be quiet," Dean cried.

But the manager was already on his way in. He entered in a huff, and looked around.

"Where's your dad, kid?" he demanded.

"Um…" Dean started to say in the bathroom, but Sam just had to cut in.

"De, I hungry!" Sam exclaimed.

"Kid, did your dad leave you?" the manager softened up quickly.

"No," Dean growled, jumping to his father's defense.

"Come on," he held his hand out. "I can get you two something to eat."

The manager called Social Services. They placed the brothers in a foster home. Neglect, they said. Dean sighed, wondering where his father was. Sammy stayed close to Dean at all times. There were plenty of foster kids, even some Sam's own age, but the toddler stayed with his big brother.

One day the news announced the discovery of a dead body in the woods. Dean didn't need anymore information to realize that his father was dead.

Soon, Dean decided he was sick of his foster home so he took Sam, and he ran away. The cops found them the next day and placed them in a new foster home. This pattern of running away continued for the Winchester brothers. On Dean's 8th birthday, the brothers had just run away from the Miller family, when Dean figured Mrs. Miller wanted things too clean.

"Dean, you have got to stop running away," his fed up case worker, Mitch Sanders said.

"I just don't like any of my foster homes," Dean shrugged.

Mitch knew the kid's weakness, "Don't you want your little brother to have a permanent home?" Mitch nodded towards the four-year-old, who was distracted by some blocks and oblivious to the fact that running away all the time, even if he was with his big brother, was wrong.

"Yeah," Dean murmured.

Mitch sighed, "You just call me when you don't like your home."

"But we'll just go to some other home," Dean argued.

"Or maybe we can try and work it out," Mitch said. He drove the brothers to their newest foster home - the Swanson's – and then went to his office to file some paperwork. It was a complete surprise when a burly man in a baseball cap and a suit came in. A baseball cap and a suit? Mitch thought. What an odd combination!

"Can I help you, sir?" Mitch asked, trying to hide the confusion and shock in his voice.

"That depends," the man shrugged, "are you Mitchell Sanders?"

"I am," Mitch stood and shook hands with the man. "But please call me Mitch."

"Okay, Mitch," the man flashed him a smile. "My name's Bobby Singer."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bobby," Mitch smiled at the man. "What can I do for you?"

"You the Winchester's case worker?" Bobby demanded.

Mitch nodded an affirmation, "I am. You know Dean and Sam?"

"I do," Bobby grinned. He turned grim suddenly. "I was good friends with their daddy. John Winchester was a good man, I swear. Maybe he wasn't always the best dad, but he sure tried. Horrible that he died." Bobby shook his head sadly.

"Yes," Mitch agreed quietly. "What was he like?"

"As I said, good man. Former marine, so he was a bit of a hard-ass, but he did the best he could with those kids after his wife died," Bobby said.

Mitch nodded, "Anyway, so what can I help you with?"

"Right, well I'm here in hopes of adopting Dean and Sam," Bobby smiled brightly. "They're good kids. They don't belong in the system, no offense."

"None taken. I love seeing kids adopted," Mitch agreed. "We have had a lot of trouble with them. They run away anywhere they go. Do you think…?"

"Dean wouldn't run from me," Bobby said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked. "After everything that's happened to them, they may have changed since…"

Again, Mr. Sanders was interrupted by Bobby, "I know Dean. I dealt with him after his mom passed. I know how Dean deals with death. He goes into a little shell, and if I know Dean, it's Sammy that he's willing to talk to as opposed to anyone else."

"That's true. Well, I suppose there's no harm in the boys staying with you. Maybe we can see how it goes after a couple days, and then take it from there."

"That sounds good to me. Can I take the boys home now?"

"Sure, as long as Dean confirms you're someone he knows."

Mitch drove to the Swanson's with Bobby behind him. Dean's face lit up when Bobby was mentioned. When Dean saw Bobby outside, he dragged Sam to come greet him. The brothers happily went home with Bobby.

"Do you think you'll adopt us?" Dean asked on the drive to Bobby's house.

"I hope so," Bobby replied.

After a few days, there were no problems. After a couple months there were no problems. After they had been with Bobby a year, the brothers, now 9 and 5 were adopted. They continued to learn how to hunt, but didn't move around. When Bobby was going on hunts, Pastor Jim came and stayed with the boys until he returned. If Bobby were to be killed on a hunt, it was in his will that Jim takes the boys.

Luckily, nothing happened. Dean and Sam grew up with Bobby as a dad. All three were perfectly happy. It wasn't until Dean hit fifteen when things turned badly again. At fifteen, Dean started hanging out with the wrong kids at school. To Bobby's dismay, the teen began drinking, partying too much, and cutting school.

One night Dean came home way passed his curfew, "Dean, where the hell have you been?" Bobby demanded.

"I was at a friend's," Dean shrugged.

Bobby sighed, "Dean, why are you home so late?"

"I lost track of time," the teen lied.

"Dean, what's up, man? You have been acting out so much lately…"

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned.

"Your teacher called the other day and said you cut school, which you do all the time, you're always out too late," Bobby explained.

"I don't know. School is boring and I just like hanging out with my friends," Dean said.

"Dean…does this have anything to do with your parents?"

Dean looked at him a minute, "No. Mom died when I was four, Dad died when I was seven. I'm over it, okay?" It didn't take a genius to realize he was angry.

"Dean…" Bobby trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about this!" Dean yelled. He ran up to his room, and slammed the door. Dean's attitude didn't improve one bit over the next couple of months. Teachers told Bobby to talk to him, and maybe have him see a psychiatrist. Soon after his sixteenth birthday, Dean and some friends were arrested for stealing a car.

"Dean, what were you thinking?" Bobby screamed as he led Dean into the house. Sam watched quietly from the couch. "Of all the stupid things…"

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured.

"Dean, I don't know what is up with you anymore! Your teachers tell me to send you to a psychiatrist. Do you want me to do that?" Bobby yelled.

"No, Bobby please, I'm sorry…" Dean said immediately. "I'm sorry for everything! I know I've been a jerk!"

"I do too, what I need to know is why!"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I was just being stupid. Here." Dean handed Bobby a bag. Bobby took it and looked at it a moment, unable to believe what the sixteen-year-old had just handed him. Sam's jaw dropped open.

"Dean, is this drugs?" Bobby asked, struggling to remain calm.

"I didn't try it. One of my friends gave it to me and that's when I realized what an idiot I've been," Dean explained. "I'm sorry."

"Alright, I'll have to tell your friend's parents they're doing drugs," Bobby said. Dean nodded in agreement. "So, honestly, does it have to do with your parents?"

Dean looked at Bobby carefully, and finally shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Why don't you go to your room?" Bobby nodded towards Dean;s bedroom. Dean nodded and then ran upstairs. Bobby went over and flopped down next to Sam.

"Bobby?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah Sam?"

"What was my dad like?"

"He was a great guy, Sammy," Bobby replied. Bobby looked at the twelve-year-old. "You don't remember him?"

"Not really, just a little," Sam shrugged. "Do you think Dean would be willing to talk to me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Dean's in too bad of a mood to talk to me?"

"No, Sam. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"I want to ask him about Mom and Dad," Sam replied.

"Hey Dean, come here!" Bobby called. The teen anxiously poked his head in. "Come sit down." Bobby patted the space in between him and Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, coming over and sitting between them.

"Your brother has question," Bobby informed him.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean looked to his little brother.

"Dean, what were Mom and Dad like?"

Dean grinned, "Well Sam, Mom was really pretty…" Bobby leaned back and listened to the boys talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Self-explanatory

Disclaimer: Kripke's

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I took forever in uploading this last chapter! I started other fanfics, so I got distracted and forgot! Super, seriously, sorry:) Please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Abused

"Sam, get your butt in here!" John Winchester's voice bellowed. The 6-year-old looked up from his homework. Dean Winchester immediately stood. 

"I'll see what he wants, Sammy," the ten-year-old told his brother, wary because their father was drunk, and God knows what he'd do to Sam.

"Sam's doing homework," Dean informed his father nervously. He tried to sound confident, like he wasn't scared. He was pretty sure he was doing a crappy job.

"Well, he can do that later, can't he?" John retorted. 

"Yes, sir, but…"

"No buts, Dean," John reprimanded. "Tell the little brat to get in here."

Sam poked his head in, dark curly hair falling over his face. Just that day, on their walk home from school Dean had ruffled his brother's fluffy hair and said, 'You really need a haircut, Sammy.'

"Yes, sir?" Sam called.

John stood, stumbling a bit, walked passed Dean, and grabbed Sam's arm. Dean hurried over.

"Did you spill something in the kitchen?" John demanded.

Dean mentally kicked himself. Sam had dropped his juice earlier and Dean was going to clean it up, but then Sam needed help on a Math problem and he forgot.

"It was my fault, sir," Dean intervened.

"You spilt the juice?" John turned to his eldest.

"Yes sir," Dean nodded.

"You liar. You can't always protect him, Dean. I'll deal with you when I'm done with Sam," John promised. Dean bit his bottom lip. He was no idiot. Dean knew his father blamed Sam for their mom's death. But just because she died in his nursery, didn't mean Sammy had anything to do with it! Sam had only been 6 months old.

"I'm not lying," Dean insisted.

"Sammy, did you spill the juice? Be honest, because if you tell me Dean did it, Dean's big trouble," John said, kneeling down in front of Sam.

Sam shook his head, "It was me."

"No it wasn't," Dean stomped his foot. "Stop it Sam!"

Sam began to cry, unsure of how to handle things. He knew if he said he did it, Dean would be upset because he hated when Sam got hurt, but if he said Dean did it, then Dean would get hurt, and Sam hated when Dean got hurt.

"Stop crying. Men don't cry, Sammy," John shoved the boy into the wall. He grabbed Sam's arm again. "I know you spilt the juice." He smacked the boy across the face. Sam cried out.

"Stop it! Stay away from him!" Dean screamed, running over to protect Sam.

"Stay back, boy," John yelled, shoving Dean away. Dean stumbled back and fell to the ground. He watched in horror as Sam was slapped over and over.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Dean shouted. He jumped in front of Sam. John pushed Dean into Sam, and the brothers fell to the ground.

Sam wrapped his little arms around Dean and cried into his back. Dean tried to comfort the boy. John only managed to slap them around a little more before he passed out. Dean took care of Sam as usual; made him dinner, got his bath ready, helped him with the rest of his homework, and put him to bed, Dean crawled into bed himself.

Dean was sixteen, but he felt like he was a little boy again, terrified of his father, with baby brother sleeping next to him. Sam had woken him an hour ago because he had had a nightmare. Of course then the twelve-year-old bugged the older teen asking him if he was okay. No, Dean wasn't okay, but he'd never let Sam think he felt so bad. If he did, Sam would fall apart. Yeah, his side hurt from the kicks, and his face hurt from the punches, and his wrist felt like it was broken, but most of all his heart hurt because his baby brother would never know the love of a parent, and Dean hated that. He hated his dad, and what he'd done to them. He'd broken them both, but especially Sammy.

Around their dad, Sam didn't talk. He had briefly stopped talking altogether when he was eight, and only Dean understood him. Now, it's only around their dad that Sam won't talk. Dean doesn't mind, though. He can talk for Sam if Sam needs him to. He can do whatever Sam wants.

"Dean, I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Sam murmured. Dean looked down at the boy curled into his side.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah it was. I should just talk to Dad and stop being so scared," Sam replied.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," Dean said.

"But if I did, he'd never have yelled at me, and you wouldn't have flipped out and called him a bastard," Sam said. "I was so scared. I thought he'd kill you."

"So did I," Dean mumbled.

"What would I do if I lost you?" Sam asked.

"You'd be okay," Dean promised. "If anything does happen to me, I want you to get away from Dad. Go to one of your friends and tell them the truth about Dad. Go to that girl, Abby; go to her house down the street and tell her parents the truth."

"Shut up. Nothing's going to happen to you. Dean, why don't we just tell the truth now?" Sam said.

"I'm afraid they'll split us up, Sammy," Dean replied.

"We won't let them," Sam insisted.

"I don't know," Dean sighed. There was a long silence. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Dean?"

"I'm sorry that you never got a loving parent. I wish you could have known Mom," Dean said. "My stories about her can never compare to the real thing."

"But I do have a loving parent," Sam looked up.

"You got a mom I don't know about?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

Sam grinned, "You."

Dean smiled bashfully, "Thanks Sammy. That means a lot, man."

Sam cuddled closer, not caring that he was too old to need his big brother, because deep down he knew he always would.

"No!" Sam screeched. "Dad, please stop it!" 

Sam didn't know how to stop his father from hurting Dean anymore. It had all started because Sam had gotten in trouble. Well, he had come home and Dad was drunk. Of course, Dean had to protect him, and Dad attacked Dean instead. Sam tried to push his father away from Dean, but that had just resulted in Sam being thrown against the wall. So then he tried to pull Dean away, but it seemed to hurt Dean more.

"Think you can always protect the brat...it's all his fault anyways…mind your own damn business," John was muttering. And with each little curse he'd kick or punch Dean.

Suddenly thirteen-year-old Sam remembered Abby. Suddenly he remembered last year Dean saying that if anything happened to him, Sam was to go to Abby's. Well, something was happening to Dean… Sam took off faster than he could remember his whole life.

"Abby!" Sam screamed, pounding on her front door. "Abby please open up! Please be home!"

"Sam?" Abby's mother, Mrs. Callahan answered the front door. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Please, you have to help!" Sam begged. He led the woman and Mr. Callahan, who exited the house and ran after them, to his house. Sam bust in. "Dean!"

The Callahan's were stunned at the site that greeted them. Mrs. Callahan called 911, while Mr. Callahan pulled John off of his eldest son.

"Winchester, what the hell are you doing?" 

Dean rolled over in pain.

"Dean!" Sam called. He knelt by his brother and tried to help. "What hurts? Come on, man talk to me!" 

"Sammy?" Dean murmured.

"Yeah, Dean it's me," Sam replied.

The cops came soon after, the ambulance rushing Dean away, and the cops arrested their father. Sam stayed with Abby's family while Dean was in the hospital. When Dean was finally well enough to get out of the hospital, he and his brother went to court to decide who they would stay with. After three foster families, a kind family with five kids (two of which were already married and moved out, but visited all the time) decided they just loved the Winchester brothers, and they were adopted. And Dean stopped being the parent, and Sam got more parents to love him. At dinner with the family, the brothers grinned at each other, knowing they'd found a home.

The End!


End file.
